


树洞先生的来信

by JOYCE000



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYCE000/pseuds/JOYCE000





	树洞先生的来信

序  
当我回到家的时候，单元楼里那个标着我名字的小信箱又塞的满满的，和旁边那些空空荡荡的小信箱门像来自两个年代。  
我走过去取下那些跋山涉水甚至是漂洋过海来到我身边的信。  
每一封信就是一个故事。

我是一个作家。  
很多读者会给我寄信向我讲述他们的故事，而有的时候，这些故事会被我写下来。

打开门坐到书桌旁，我开始读信。  
手上的这一封的信封是桃浦粉的，可爱又很清新。  
我想一定是一个爱情故事。

亲爱的作家先生：  
我的名字叫陈立农，很多人都叫我树洞先生。  
因为我的职业就是当一个“树洞“”。  
……

 

1.  
陈立农的职业就是当一个“树洞”。

这个职业听起来新奇，但是实际上很容易明白。  
就是听别人讲故事。  
当你有要说的事情却无人可说的时候，就可以到这里来。

今天，那个熟悉的“声音”又来了。

没错，只是声音。  
在这里，听故事的人和讲故事的人是见不到的。  
就像在教堂里和教父忏悔时也只是隔着帘子一样。  
可能是因为这样，所以陈立农的听感很好，光是听声音就可以判断出来人。

这个人的声音陈立农很喜欢。  
他似乎和自己来自同一个地方，相熟的口音总是让他感到很亲切。

他很有礼貌，每次来都称呼陈立农为——“树洞先生”。  
陈立农很喜欢这个称呼。  
他每次来都会讲自己的事情，偶尔是不开心的宣泄，但大部分时候只是分享自己的日常生活。  
这个人可真有趣，陈立农觉得。

“树洞先生，你都不知道今天居然有人给我带了牛蛙！我超级怕牛蛙的……”  
陈立农在隔间的另一边想象着他皱着眉头的样子，一定很可爱。  
“树洞先生，我今天去爬山了，晚霞超级美的，那个时候我有想到你哦！我想着一定要和你分享这件事。”  
陈立农在心里偷笑，他特别喜欢他和自己分享生活。  
就像一对久居的情侣。

陈立农也没有想过自己会冒出这样的想法。  
这可真是荒唐。  
自己好像喜欢上了一个自己没有见过，甚至连他叫什么名字都不知道的人。

这样的状态并没有持续很久。  
并不是陈立农不喜欢他了。

而是他见到了他。

“你好，我叫林彦俊。”  
陈立农看着他伸出来的手，轻轻地握了一下。  
“农农啊，这个是我们新的合作伙伴。他已经在我们这体验了一个月了，感觉不错，觉得应该可以继续有一定的发展。”  
朋友接下来的话陈立农并没有听进去。

这是他第一次见到林彦俊。

他很好看，个子很高，和自己想象中差不多。  
但是似乎比自己想象中冷酷一点。

晚上的时候，陈立农又回到店里值班。  
林彦俊也来了。

“树洞先生，我今天出去应酬了，我最不喜欢这种应酬，一点也没有意思，每次去就板个脸，还不如出去看电影，我都好长时间没有去看过电影了。”  
陈立农想象着他在那一边嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨的样子。  
原来是一个外冷内热的人吧。  
陈立农从包里翻出林彦俊今天给他的名片，素白的底子上印着他的名字。

“我带你去看电影吧。”  
这是陈立农第一次在隔间里说话。

林彦俊大概是被吓到了吧，一直到陈立农打开隔间的小门过来这一边，他才反应过来是自己今天下午见到的人。  
似乎是因为在当事人面前吐槽被抓包了，林彦俊的脸有点红了。  
陈立农没再逗他，而是把他带了出去。

陈立农真的带林彦俊去看了电影。  
是林彦俊很喜欢的外国剧情片。

“你怎么知道我喜欢这个？”  
“因为，”  
陈立农停顿了一下，然后搭上林彦俊的肩膀把它往自己这边带了一点。  
“我可是树洞先生啊！”  
陈立农一副很骄傲的样子逗笑了林彦俊。  
陈立农看着他的两个酒窝。

好像更喜欢了他一点。

看完电影之后，两个人就各自回了家。  
但林彦俊丢下了他的电话号码。  
不是通过那张陈立农已经见过了的名片。  
而是要了陈立农的电话，给他打了一个电话。

陈立农看着屏幕上那个醒目的未接来电被自己给命名为了林彦俊。

 

既然喜欢人家，又有了联系方式，陈立农开始间或的联系林彦俊。

他喜欢听林彦俊说话。  
有的时候，他们能就在咖啡店里坐一下午。  
自从知道陈立农就是他的“树洞先生”了之后，林彦俊很少去店里找他了，但是话还是没有变少。  
面对面听林彦俊讲话似乎更有趣了。  
他的小表情和小动作总是让陈立农感到趣味横生。

林彦俊喜欢和陈立农吃饭。  
陈立农似乎知道他的一切口味，喜欢的、不喜欢的他都能记得很清楚。

今天的陈立农又带林彦俊去吃火锅了。  
当陈立农把锅边的几根香菜捡出来的时候，林彦俊终于忍不住问。  
“诶，你怎么什么都知道啊？”  
林彦俊向前趴在桌子上，眼巴巴的望着陈立农。  
“那当然，我可是树洞！”  
“那你能记得每个人说过的话吗？”  
“当然不能！想什么呢你。”  
陈立农伸出手推了一下林彦俊的头。  
“那你怎么，”

“因为我喜欢你。”  
陈立农截断了林彦俊的话说。

火锅升上来的蒸汽让两个人之间多了一点不真实的朦胧感。  
“那你愿意跟我在一起吗？”  
陈立农看起来波澜不惊，实际上内心已经狂跳不止。  
万一他不喜欢我怎么办？万一他拒绝我怎么办？万一他——

“好啊。”  
林彦俊很小声的回答道，蒸汽也挡不住他有点红的脸。

“真的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“林彦俊你脸红了。”  
“没有，是火锅熏的。”

 

2.  
“你有什么想去的地方吗？”  
林彦俊和陈立农在一起之后几乎把自己想做的事情都做遍了。  
“没有，”  
陈立农平淡的回答道。  
“那我们今天去书店吧，上次不是有一本新书没买到嘛。”  
“好啊。”

林彦俊和陈立农在一起的两个月以来觉得他太了解自己了，所以总是能很轻易的让他高兴，不需要多说什么就能明白自己的意思。  
陈立农实在是太好说话了。

“陈立农，你要不要搬来跟我一起住？”  
林彦俊坐在他旁边轻描淡写的说。  
陈立农心里心花怒放，但是表面上还是要装作很淡定的样子。

“我和你住，有什么好处呢？”  
林彦俊似乎是没有想到他会这样说。  
“就，就，不要你房租啊，还不行吗？”  
林彦俊支支吾吾的回答。  
“这样啊，”  
陈立农停了一会。  
“我觉得不太行。”  
“啊？”

“我觉得，”  
陈立农把头凑过来，很快的亲了林彦俊一下。  
“这样才行。”  
林彦俊很快的把头扭到了另一边，只留下一直红彤彤的耳朵对着陈立农。  
“反正你抓紧收拾收拾就搬过来吧。”  
林彦俊说的很快，还想生怕自己被占了便宜之后陈立农还要反悔。

于是陈立农就很开心的既骗到了一个吻，又搬去和林彦俊一起住了。

林彦俊和陈立农住在一起的第一个晚上，两个人都很死板的躺在床上睡不着。

“陈立农，你给我讲一个故事吧。”  
林彦俊转过身来抱住他。  
“嗯，从前，有一个小和尚，”  
陈立农慢吞吞的说。  
“不是，陈立农，我想听你自己的故事。”  
林彦俊不满的说。

“我的故事？”  
陈立农认真的思考的一会。  
“我没有什么故事可以说。”  
“诶呀，你随便说一个嘛，小的时候的故事也行啊。”  
陈立农停下来开始认真的想。

“我没有什么可说的。”  
怀里的人却没再反驳他。  
陈立农低下头去，原来他已经睡着了。  
陈立农轻轻地笑了一下，把被子往两个人的肩上又抬了一点。

这是第一个相拥而眠的夜晚。

 

今天林彦俊去了医院。

他没有告诉陈立农，是悄悄去的。  
但是他开回来的药还是被陈立农给发现了。

“你去医院了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
林彦俊回答的有点心虚。  
“那里不舒服啊？”  
陈立农拉着林彦俊在沙发上坐下。  
“没有。”  
“什么没有啊，你之前就跟我说过，你一直肠胃都不太好，又复发了吧！你肯定是，”  
“别说了。”  
“怎么啦？你一定要注意，你之前说，”

“别说了！”  
林彦俊拖长了音制止住了陈立农。  
“陈立农，你这个树洞有没有休息日啊？”  
陈立农知道林彦俊一定又是嫌弃他总是说“你以前说”。

“陈立农，你总说你是一个树洞，那我呢？”  
林彦俊环着他的胳膊，把头放在他的肩膀上。  
“你觉得呢？”  
“我觉得吗？我觉得，是一只啄木鸟。”  
“啄木鸟？为什么？”  
“你想啊，啄木鸟每天都和树在一起，给他讲很多话。”  
“嗯。”  
陈立农认可的点了点头。

“而且，”  
林彦俊又拖长了尾音，似乎还有话要讲。  
他突然凑上来在陈立农的脸上啄了一下。  
“这样。”  
林彦俊很得意的笑了。

陈立农偏过头来，把胳膊从林彦俊的怀里抽出来揽住他。  
“可是啄木鸟一天可不止啄树一下吧。”  
陈立农把他往怀里带了带。  
吻住了他的唇。

 

3.  
陈立农今天出了一点事故。

也不是什么大事，只是在回家的路上被一辆疾驰而过的摩托车带倒了，胳膊擦伤了。  
一回到家，林彦俊就发现了。  
“你这是怎么了？”  
“没怎么。”  
“你快坐着，我去拿药箱。”  
林彦俊急匆匆的从屋里找了药箱出来，把陈立农拉坐下。

“你这到底是怎么搞的？”  
林彦俊一边问一边皱着眉头拿出纱布。  
“没事。”  
“什么没事啊？你有事你就说啊！”  
林彦俊抬起头来看着他。  
“真的没事。”

“陈立农，我很害怕。”  
林彦俊突然说。  
“你对我什么都知道，我什么都愿意和你讲，可是我对你呢？几乎一无所知！你总是什么也不对我讲。”  
林彦俊的声音已经带上了一点哭腔。  
“我很不安，陈立农，我真的很不安。”  
陈立农伸出没有受伤的那只手把轻轻颤抖的他抱在怀里。

陈立农似乎不会表达自己。  
他只是一个听故事的人，从来不是一个说故事的人。

那天之后的林彦俊似乎很少和陈立农说起其他的话了。  
他只是在和陈立农说话。  
而不是“树洞先生”了。

 

陈立农很久没有和林彦俊出去逛过街了。

这天晚上林彦俊非要拉着陈立农出去。  
晚上的夜市很热闹，人来人往摩肩接踵。  
林彦俊和陈立农就像一对最普通的情侣一样牵着手穿梭在人群里。

“诶，陈立农，你看那个恐龙！”  
林彦俊指着前面摊位上的一只恐龙玩偶。  
“你看是不是超级可爱。”  
“嗯”  
“想不想我送你一只啊？”  
林彦俊另一只手伸上来挽住陈立农，在他旁边说到。

“不要。”  
陈立农拒绝了就带着他往前走去。  
“为什么呀？”  
林彦俊不解的问。  
“我送给你诶。”  
“我不要。”  
陈立农还是拒绝。  
“那个你之前，”  
陈立农说到一半突然停下来。

那个你之前也送给过你前任一个，你说过。  
陈立农知道林彦俊没有别的意思，或许他自己也不记得了。  
但是陈立农没再说下去。

“陈立农，你能不能把我之前说的都给忘了！”

林彦俊似乎反应过来他要说什么。  
林彦俊没有生气，也没有哭，什么也没有。

他们什么也没买。就回家了。

 

陈立农已经很久很久没有在工作的时候遇到过林彦俊了。

“树洞先生。”  
是林彦俊。  
这个称呼自己已经很久没有听他叫过了。

“树洞先生，我有一个喜欢的人。”  
陈立农的信开始向下坠，他有一种不好的预感。  
“他对我很好，他知道我的一切，我的喜恶，我的过去，我的小心思。”  
“可是一个人是没有办法对另一个人完全透明的。”

“他什么也没有对我说过。”  
“我知道他不是有意隐瞒，我知道他很爱我。”  
“可是我这只啄木鸟就快要饿死了，因为我在他身上从来没有得到过一只虫子。”

“我和他在一起是因为他了解我。”  
“我不再和他在一起是因为他太了解我。”

“陈立农，我们分手吧。”

林彦俊说完就走出了隔间。  
陈立农还坐在座位上愣神。

林彦俊就这样从他的生活里消失了。  
就像没有来过一样，可似乎又不是这样。

陈立农还是每天听人讲故事。

只是树洞没有了啄木鸟，似乎有一点难受。

 

番外  
……  
这就是我的故事了。  
人似乎总要失去一些什么才学会什么。  
我想偶尔我也可以去做一只啄木鸟，而不是永远都是一个树洞。  
亲爱的作家先生，真高兴我可以对你讲出这个故事。  
树洞先生  
陈立农

我轻轻地合上这封信把它放到一边。  
那里正堆积着许多读者的来信。  
这是我收到的第3141封信。

也是我第2574次写别人的故事。

我离开书桌走到窗边。  
小区里的树在夏天都很茂密的生长着。

偶尔也可以不做树洞，做一只啄木鸟吗？  
我又想起了他信里的话。

 

那么我有一个故事。  
你愿意听吗？

 

终


End file.
